The Return Of The Prodigal Knight And The Phantom Menace
by SSJ Lone Wolf
Summary: AU. It was a known fact that when Qui-Gon Jinn was forced to land on Tatooine that he had discovered the Chosen One, the one that was foretold to bring balance to the Force. However what if he had an older sibling that like himself was born through unconventional means. How would the Galaxy handle two Skywalkers running around?
1. The Skywalkers

**The Return Of The Prodigal Knight And The Phantom Menace (Update)**

 **I do not own Starwars in anyway shape or form it belongs to its owner, the only thing I own is my oc.**

* * *

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had always been known throughout the Jedi order as being both incredibly talented when it came to the Force and for his wisdom; of course such wisdom only came through dutiful study of the Force, or more precisely the living Force; something that Qui-Gon had dedicated much of his life too.

Alas it was for this reason that he was considered to be something of a maverick by his peers, well that and he didn't abide by the Jedi Code religiously like over Jedi did. The Code was not and never had been the will of the Force, it was an mantra that had been written thousands of years prior by a group of Jedi that had written down their views on the force.

It was because of his views that he hadn't been offered a place on the Jedi Council…Not that he wanted to be of course. His ways were not their ways and vice versa. Rather then meditating on the future he lived in the moment, he enjoyed being among the people, seeing the vast cultures that were spread across the galaxy.

Still if there was one thing that had been bothering him then it was the disturbances he had been feeling through the force for the last fourteen years. He hadn't been the only one of course but his fellow Jedi simply dismissed it. Much like anything that was alive it was constantly changing, that was their response; However Qui-Gon couldn't disregard it as easily as they had.

No he knew that the Force was trying to tell him something, guide him to whatever was causing theses disturbances but after over a decade of searching for whatever the source of these disturbances was, well je was beginning to doubt that he would have enough years to discover what it was before he became one with the Force.

* * *

 **32 BBY, Tatooine….**

Jedi master Qui-Gon Jin, his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and a handful of personnel from Naboo such as Guards, a pilot, handmaidens and the Queen of Nabbo had barely managed to escape Federation Blockage by the skin on their teeth. The Trade Federation had tried to blackmail Queen Amidala into surrendering her throne over to them by threatening her slaughter her people if she refused; it was a known fact that the People of Naboo were not a violent people by any means, in fact that hated conflict in general hence why the Federation thought that it would be an easy takeover.

Unfortunately for all their preparation the Federation hadn't counted on two Jedi to come as the Republics diplomats, nor had they expected the Jedi to survive the gas or that they would fight through their forces to rescue the Queen and get her off of the planet. Unfortunately for them, they discovered that the ships hyper-drive had sustained heavy damage from the Turbo-lasers and thus prevented them from using it to reach Coruscant to inform the senate or the Jedi on what had transpired on Naboo.

Luckily or unlikely depending on who you asked they had had arrived just above Tatooine. A backwater little planet that was located in the Outer-rim. Still Federation wouldn't attack them there knowing that in doing so would only bring down the Hutt's infamous temper down on them.

Qui-Gon Jin, a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks who the Jedi Master had saved during the Nabbo invasion, a little blue and white Astrodroid numbered as R2 D2 who was solely responsible for saving the entire crew after they had lost all the other droids that had been stationed on the ship by the Turbo Lasers and fixing the Hyper-Drive enough so that they could escape from Nabbo and the Federation.

The trio were heading towards the closest settlement that they could see with the naked eye in hopes of finding a ship dealer that had a cheap Hyper-Drive that they could use to reach Coruscant to not only get the Queen to safety but also to inform the Council and Senate on the recent events.

The group didn't make it all that far before they heard a voice shouting from behind them. Turning around the Jedi Master watched as Captain Panaka and a young fourteen year old girl that had dark brown hair and wearing what looked to be what could only be described as peasant garbs.

"The Highness commands you take her handmaiden with you." The Captain stated as he came to a stop near the Jedi Master, panting as he did so, Sweat rolled down the side of his face from the short sprint and from the agonizing heat.

"She wishes for Padme to accompany you to give her own report….

"No more commands from her Highness today, Captain." Qui-Gon interrupted sharply, shaking his head in refusal." Mos Espa is not the safest place as it is and I don't have time to badjbysit a…."

"The _Queen_ wishes it." Panaka interrupted right back, an angered look on his face as he glared at the Jedi that blatantly refused his Queens command. "She is emphatic. She wishes to learn more about this planet and its people." He added before Padme walked passed him and stood directly in front of the aging Jedi Master.

"I've been trained in self-defence by only the best training that the Queen has at her command, I can also speak a number of different languages which could be essential to our mission, Master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon wanted to refuse the Captain and Handmaiden request, the settlement would already be dangerous enough without a young fourteen year old girl that could've easily be taken advantage of, whether that be sold into slavery or worse turned into a sex slave that he had heard many of the Hutts had at their beck and call….but something stopped him from refusing her and it had nothing to do with the strength that he saw in her brown eyes.

No, Padme herself intrigued him. The Force was strong in her, not as strong as Obi-Wan but for somebody that he _assumed_ hadn't been trained in the ways of the Force, she was powerful. She had lived in Republic space all her life he assumed so why hadn't any Jedi came across her in her rather short fourteen years of life?

It was entirely possible that they had come across her but due to her family connections the Jedi hadn't risked angering them. Yes he aware that the Handmaiden before him was none other then the _real_ Queen Amidala and not the decoy that she had ordered to take her place; she could disguise herself among her Handmaidens in hopes of fooling her assassins but she couldn't hide herself in the Force…well not without training at any rate.

"Please don't make me return to the Queen to inform her that you refused." Panaka almost pleaded with the Jedi Master who breathed through his nose in frustration, knowing that once again he was going to give in to royalty.

"This is not a good idea, but we don't have the time to stand here and argue." He voice his displeasure to the Captain before turning his attention to Padme who was waiting anxiously for his response.

"I still think this is a bad idea, but you can come. " Qui-Gon told her getting a nod in return from the Handmaiden" Stay close to me."

And with that said the four of them began their long trek towards the settlement of Mos Espa. It was as they were walking that the Jedi felt a slight tremor in the Force, however when he tried investigate further it had disappeared, almost as if it had never been there at all; that brought a slight frown to his leonine features.

It was not yet the mid-afternoon when the group arrived in Mos Espa and made their way for the spaceport's centre. Qui-Jon warned Padme of the more shadier areas to stay away while they were there, a young girl such as herself would fetch a pretty good price on the market and if/when they discovered she was royalty then it would be like all their holidays come at once.

"Tatooine is home to Jabba the Hutt, he controls the bulk of the trafficking in illegal goods, piracy, and slavery that generates most of the planets wealth." Qui-Gon explained to Padme as they walked through the busy streets; he knew this due to visiting Tatooine many years ago when he had less grey in his hair.

"I can't believe that slavery still exist. If the Rep…"

"This is _not_ the Republic." Qui-Gon cut her off before anyone could hear her." This is Jabba's planet and everybody who lives here knows it. He controls the spaceports, settlements and all the populated areas. Some might be foolish enough into believing that the desert belongs to the Jawas and Tusken's but eventually they learn that this planet is the sole property of the Hutt crime Syndicate."

"Then why doesn't the Jedi do something out it? Aren't you supposed to be peace-keepers?" She whispered to the Jedi Master." If you know what's happening to these people day in and day out then why hasn't anything been done to help them?"

"As you said the Jedi are peace-keepers, we're not soldiers…..that and the Republic has a hard enough time defending their own borders, we don't have the manpower to fight against all the criminal originations that exist in the Outer-Rim."

"It'll be better to try one of the smaller dealerships" The Jedi Master hastily changed the subject, resulting in a glare from Padme that he chose to ignore for his own sake."

"less attention that way." Qui-Gon stated wisely to his fellow human companion getting a small nod from her but her eyes told him that their chat was far from being over.

Entering the little shop the group was immediately greeted by a short pudgy creature that flew into their face like some crazed drone; Padme had to cover her nose from te strench that came from the creature.

" **Hi chuba da naga?** " The blue creature snapped at the group, demanding to know why they had entered his store; Padme gagged at the horrendous odour that came from his mouth.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon answered calmly, despite the greeting that they had received from the pudgy Toydarian upon entering the store.

That made the Toydarian beam with delight, his rectangle snout curling over his toothy mouth and making an odd smacking noise.

."Nubian, you say?" The Toydarian asked speaking basic." Yes, we have lots of spare parts for that." He said to Qui-Gon as his eyes scanned each of them before landing on the lone Gungan.

"What's this?" He asked staring at the strange and lanky looking alien. Jar Jar shrank behind the 6'4 Jedi Master, trembling with fear at the Toydarian's gaze.

"Never mind that." Qui-Gon brushed aside the shop owners question, it was after all not relevant to the task at hand." Can you help us or not?"

"Can you pay me or not? That is the real question." The dealer retorted crossing its skinny arms across his chest, regarding them with disdain." What kind of junk you after anyway, Farmer?

"My droid has a readout of what I need." Qui-Gon answered tilting his head to the down to the R2 unit.

The Toydarian eyes widened as he realised that he was alone in the store and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

" **Peedunkels**!" He bellowed over his shoulder and over to where Qui-Gon saw an archway at the back of the humble shop.

It was then Qui-Gon felt it, it was almost enough to knock him on his feet but thankfully he managed to retain his dignity and keep himself upright. It honestly felt like he was staring into the very heart of the Force as two boys entered the room, the youngest of the two running in like his life depended on it, whereas the other one walked in with a modest pace.

The first boy had a mop of sandy blonde hair was messy and unkept, cerulean blue eyes that twinkled in happiness, a light skin complexion and stood average height for a boy his age. He was wearing a set of sandy coloured long sleevle robes that looked a little big for him.

The next boy couldn't of looked more different from the first even if he tried. He had long messy raven black hair that went down to his shoulders, metal grey eyes, tanned skin, the start of an angular jawline and stood around 5'3. He was wearing a set of sleeveless black robes that left his chisied arms exposed, white wraps around his forearms and hands and unlike the younger of the two who looked carefree he had a rather serious expression on his face.

"What took you so long!?" The Toydarian snapped at the pair, though it was most aimed at the younger of the two who flinched and braced himself for a beating.

"Calm down, Watto." The raven haired boy said speaking in basic to the now identified Watto." Ani was helping me salvage an old Swoop Bike engine that I found in the scrapyard…unless you'd rather that we lose you profit, **Lorda**."He spat the last part out, getting a snarl from Watto that made an unpleasant atmosphere as the fourteen year old boy and Toydarian glared at one another.

"You're damn lucky that your so good at your job **, Shag**." Watto seethed at the disrespectful little slave before him; the last word got a reaction out of both of the boys however judging by the glares the two sent him.

"Just watch the store until I get back, you can manage that I hope!?"

"I'll…"

"Of course!" Anakin answered before the raven haired boy could say something they'd both come to regret.

"Grancha." Watto nodded at Anakin before he left with Qui-Gon following just behind him, though he did give the two boys a glance as he passed them.

" **Sleemo** _ **.**_ " The older boy spat in Huttese, seething at the fat slob that was his master; he only calmed down when he saw Anakin staring up at him with a worried and concerned expersion on his features.

"You shouldn't anger Watto, Rev." Anakin told earning a sigh from the older boy.

"I won't have that slob look down on you, we're the only reason that he even has a business." He answered as he headed over to his work counter where an old engine could be seen that had wires sticking out.

"You man the counter, Ani. I'll see if I can get this old girl working." He told his brother who did as he was told and jumped up on the counter and began watching the pretty girl wandering around the shop.

Humming a soft hum to herself, Padme began browsing, seeing what they had on offer, sure it was nothing that she wanted but she guessed that the people on the planet would pay a fortune for it…that or kill whoever had what they needed if what Qui-Gon said was true.

As she was browsing the Handmaiden felt a tingle run up her spine making her shiver slightly. Glancing over her should she saw the blonde haired boy turn snapped his head in the other direction to pretend that he hadn't been staring at her. Turning away she saw him turn his head back to look at her from the corner of her eye; She also heard the other boy chuckle quietly to himself.

Turning to look over at the boy that looked around her age she saw him tinkering with the engine. Turning away from him she went back to her browsing to pass them time until Qui-Gon returned from speaking with Watto.

"Are you an angel?" She heard a quiet voice. Turning to the source of the voice she saw the blonde haired boy staring at her.

"Pardon?" She asked confused, not quiet sure if she heard him right.

"An Angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about in the cantina. They live on the moons Iego, I think. They are said to be good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened pirates cry like small children." Anakin explained to her, only getting a confused look in return.

"I've never heard of Angels before." Padme confessed to the blonde.

"You must be one and don't know it is all." Anakin said with a shy and slightly bashful smile unknowingly getting a smirk from the raven haired teen; who knew his brother was such a ladies man?

"You're a funny boy, how do you know so much anyway?" Padme questioned with a titter that made Anakin's heart flutter.

"I listen to the traders and star pilots that drink at the bar in town. I'm a pilot you know, and someday I'm going to fly my mom, brother and myself out of here and we'll find somewhere to live our lives away from Tatooine, Watto and Jabba.

"You're a pilot?" Padme asked incredulously, raising a delicate brow. If she was perfectly candid she doubted that he could even see passed the dashboard.

"All my life." He boasted rather proudly.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I was very little, I don't really remember how old...

"Three." The other boy grunted as he pulled out a pecie of shrapnel from the engine he was working on.

"Yeah, but I was too young to remember but I know that my Mom and Rev belonged to Gardulla the Hunt until she lost us to Watto betting on the podraces." Anakin revealed to her.

"You're a slave?" She asked him, appalled that somebody so young could possibly be a slave.

A dark look appeared over the young boys face; it was just a word but they way she had said it made it fell so….ashamed and dirty. "I am a person and my name is Anakin." He told her defiantly.

"Calm down, Ani. She's not from around here so she didn't know." The raven haired boy voiced as he walked over to his brother and put an arm on his shoulder getting him to calm down. Something only he could do with his brother.

"Sorry about that. Little Ani here doesn't like to be known as a slave and I would greatly appreciate it if you would reframe from calling him one." He asked her politely but there was a slight bite in his tone; although it was only when she was standing opposite to him that she noticed that his eyes were rather nice-um unique.

"Don't call me Little Ani, Rev." Anakin grumbled at his brother, getting a teasing smirk in return.

"Well Mum has always called you her little warrior." He teased earning an embarrassed look from Anakin after revealing the true meaning of his name in front of the beautiful girl before him; he elbowed him for the reveal.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." The black haired boy sniggered at the red faced Anakin. He stopped when it dawned on him that he hadn't introduced himself to Padme.

"Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Revan, Revan Skywalker. You've already met my little brother Anakin.

"Your only a few years older, Revan." Anakin mumbled to him with a pout at being the baby of the Skywalker family. Of aside from the whole slavery deal he wouldn't change a thing in his life; words couldn't describe how much he loved his brother, he couldn't imagine living on the planet with just his mother for company. Working in the shop on his own and having nobody to speak too all day.

Much like him, Revan had never met his father, when they had asked their mother who their fathers were all they were told was that they didn't have a father. They both assumed that their mother had separated with their fathers before they had been born; if course it did depress him to know that Revan was only his half-brother but at the end of the day it didn't matter, he had Revan and Revan had him and nothing would ever change that.

Before the trio could talk any more they were interrupted by Jar Jar who had bumped into a small droid that began hopping around the store, its arms and feet came out with the Gungan chasing after it causing more damage than the droid had done with his clumsiness. Revan having enough and wanting to prevent getting a few lashes from Watto did something that his brother had only seen a handful of times.

Revan extended his hand forward then closed it slightly causing the droid to suddenly be pulled into the air then was pulled towards him before he used his other hand to smack it's nose deactivating it. Anakin then grabbed the droid before he started to clean up the mess they both had made.

"He's right you know..."Revan commented to Padme who looked at Revan still amazed that what he did.

"About what?" She inquired.

"You could be an angel." Revan smiled at the Handmaiden before he headed off to help Anakin clean up the mess that the Gungan and the Droid had made during their little chase.

Padme wasn't sure why but hearing that Revan thought that she looked like an angel brought a smile to her face and caused her cheeks to darken; maybe it had something to do with that Revan was around her age and so it didn't make her feel so weird as a boy that wasn't even ten calling her an angel.

* * *

Qui-Gon felt like pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance after how the last few days had gone. Not only had he and Obi-Wan failed with the negations, they had to fight through the Trade Federation Droids, be lumbered with Jar-Jar, having to deal with the constant demands of the Queen of Nabbo and finally having to land on Tatooine to try and find a T-14 hyperdrive generator.

Still if there was some good news that came out of this then it was that he had finally located what the Force had been guiding him to all these years; those two boys that were the slaves of the Toydarian. They were powerful in the Force, that much he knew but both were far too old to be trained in the Force, the Council only made rare exceptions such as with Rahm Kota, a now Jedi Master that Master Yoda had trained.

Qui-Gon had always been one of the more calmer Jedi but this Toydarian was really beginning to strain how far his patience could stretch.

"I have twenty thousand republic credits to put towards…"

"Republic credits?" Watto exploded with disgust." Republic criedits are no good out here, Farmer. I need something better then that! Something of value!"

" I'm afraid that I have nothing else of value." Qui-Gon informed him then waved one hand casually in front of the Toydarian face." But credits will do fine."

"No, they won't!" Watto snapped angrily.

The Jedi hadn't expected that response. Bringing his hand up once again, Qui-Gon waved it across his face again, using the full power of the Force as he did so.

"Credits will do fine." Qui-Gon repeated once again.

"No, they won't!" Watto snapped." What do you think you're doing, waving your hand around like that? What you think you're some sort of Jedi or something? Hah! I'm a Toydarian! Mind tricks don't work on me, only money! No money, no parts, no deal! And no one else had a T-14 hyperdrive generator, I can promise you that!" Watto poked his thin bony finger into his chest.

Taking a deep breath to calm his rising frustration, Qui-Gon turned on his heel and headed back towards the shop where he saw the two boys cleaning up the mess that had apparently happened since he had been away. He somehow knew that Jar Jar was to blame for that.

"Padme, R2, Jar Jar. We're leaving." Qui-Gon commanded them as he walked towards the door with R2 D2 bleeping as he followed after him along with Jar Jar who knocked a few things over again as he followed after the man that saved his life.

Padme felt rather disheartened that she had to leave so soon. She didn't know why but she felt drawn to Revan, as strange and bizarre as it sounded it felt like he was an old friend that she hadn't seen for years.

" I was glad to meet you, Revan." She smiled at the raven haired teen with a buetiful smile on her features; her cheeks heated up quickly when she remembered that she had forgotten that Anakin was still in the room.

"And you as well, Anakin."

"I'm glad I got to meet you two. I hope to see you again one day." He said with a big smile as he gave a wave to Padme getting one back in return. Revan meanwhile looked indifferent as he simply nodded in her direction getting a smile from her before she raced to watched up to the others.

"She was nice." Anakin sighed blissfully as the two watched Padme leave.

"I guess." Revan shrugged in response, unlike his brother he didn't see any point in getting attached to people. Not like they'd be seeing them again any time soon.

" You seemed to like her an awful lot; should I let mum know that should be gaining a daughter in law soon?" He teased his younger brother getting him to flush in embarrassment before shoving him as Watto flew over to them and sat on the counter.

" **Outlanders! They think because we live out here away from everything that we know nothing!**

Revan resisted the urge to back a backhanded comment. He didn't need to make their lives any worse. After all their lives were in his hands as he had the power to detonate their bombs to be perfectly honest he had no intentions of testing to see if he would use them if he was forced too.

* * *

After leaving the shop, Qui-Gon was in a bit of a sour mood as Watto seemed to be correct in this instance, nobody had a T-14 hyperdrive generator, neither did they didn't accept Republic currency, something he should of realised beforehand. They didn't have anything of value on the ship to trade in exchange either. However what was bothering him the most were the two boys from the shop. He knew they were what the force was directing him too. It was obvious that it was the older boy that the force was showing him too but the youngest boy was very powerful in the force too. One seemed to shine stronger but he just wasn't sure which.

His thoughts were put on hold when Padme poked him to get his attention making him look down at her.

"Yes. Can I help you, Padme?" He asked the young Handmaiden who looked around making sure nobody could hear them.

"Your, Jedi powers….you can lift things up telegraphically right?" She whispered to him getting a raised eyebrow from the Jedi master as this was the first she had asked about this kind of topic.

"It's one of our most basic abilities." Qui-Gon confirmed." What brought this up?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Well….the two boys Anakin and Revan Skywalker." Padme said with Qui-Gon pondering the latters name, he was certain that he had heard that name before, he just couldn't place it. He guessed it didn't matter." Well...Jar Jar activated a droid making it come to life and as it ran around the store Revan stopped it when he extended his hand forward." Padme told him making the Jedi master stop abruptly.

" _He must be self-trained, that or his father or mother were once a member of the Jedi Order. Though I've never heard of a Jedi known as Skywalker before….I need to investigate this. An unknown force user is too dangerous to be left alone. Especially if they fall to the darkside._ " Qui-Gon thought to himself as his mind drifted back to perhaps the greateast failure of hislife

 _Xanatos._

He was taken from his thoughts once again when he saw that the Gungan was causing trouble once again. Jar-Jar was currently trying to get away with his life after doing something to anger a mean looking Dug. Qui-Gon was about to intervene when he saw the two boys from the store appear to rescue Jar Jar.

"Chess ko, Sebulba." The blonde haired boy warned the Dug before the Raven haired teen said something that angered him, if the seething look was anything to go by.

"What are they saying?" Padme quietly asked the Jedi Master due to not having an understanding of the language they were speaking.

"Their warning that Dug known as Sebulba that harming Jar Jar would bring repercussions down upon him and his crew. Jar Jar is on the republic senate after all." Qui-Gon said to her getting the Handmaiden to smirk slightly at their quick thinking on the boys side.

After the Dug left. Anakin and Revan walked over to the group with Anakin being the cheerful boy he was and greeted them with a happy smile. He didn't have a lot of friends and like meeting new people unlike Revan who was a bit of a loner and preferred to be by himself. Anakin didn't know what he did when left the home but he left for hour and when he returned he was always shattered.

Revan and Anakin who explained how close the Gungan was to being Dug chow suggested to show the group around the town they lived in and had for most of their lives. The group agreed and followed the boys around Mos Eisley and what area's to avoid….especially with Jar Jar around. Qui-Gon agreed as it would keep the Gungan out of trouble for the moment and give him time to think on how they were going to earn the money to afford the hyper drive.

They followed after both the Skywalker siblings as they showed them the ins and outs of the town while Qui-Gon stayed silent to get a read on both the boys as the force would tell him which one he would be try and convince to take with him back to Coruscant to train as a Jedi and his new padwan as Obi-Wan was ready for the trail to become a Knight in his opinion.

* * *

 **Well here is the updated chapter of the The Return Of The Prodigal Knight and The Phantom Meance.**

 **Many are probably wondering why I didn't write a new story like I was planning too, well to answer that question…I did but then it dawned on me; I actually like this Fic, barring a few things I did hence why I'll continue it but change a few things here and there.**

 **The pairing is still Revan x Padme.**

 **As for Revan joining the Order alongside Anakin then I'm not entirely sure as of yet, I might have him go searching for the Je'daii Temple and restart that order but as I said I'm not sure as of yet.**

 **Also I've created a poll for another Starwars story, vote to which one sounds the best.**

 **Also please review.**


	2. Meeting The Droids

**The Return Of The Prodigal And The Phantom Menace**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Starwars in anyway shape or form, it belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

Qui-Gon followed behind the two siblings that had been identified as Anakin and Revan Skywalker as they began showing them the ins and outs of Mos Espa, such as where the local cantina was, the marketplace and who to avoid if you didn't want a shoddy deal and of course the main attraction the settlement had was the Mos Espa Grand Area; a place where the Pod-Racing was taken place.

As the group trailed behind the Skywalkers, Qui-Gon observed the two boys. Anakin for all purposes seemed like a normal nine year old boy, he was cheerful, carefree and rather enthusiastic to show them all around; Padme especially. He'd of had to of been blind to miss the glances he kept sending her when he thought nobody was looking.

Revan however was just what he expected from a inhabitant of Tatooine. He was serious, stoic, brooded an awful lot and was constantly on alert if his tense shoulders and scanning eyes were anything to go by. The boy obviously had no illusion as to what he was, unlike his younger brother who could either didn't let their predicament get him down, that or he was trying to make their stay as enjoyable as he could.

Qui-Gon had been waiting for the opportune moment to speak to the older Skywalker about what Padme had revealed about him earlier; he had thought about just coming out and asking him about his apparent latent abilities but he chose against such actions. It was the will of the Force that he found these boys, for that reason he knew he had to take it slow to be sure not to scare the boys off, the last thing he wanted was for them not to trust him or worse see him as the enemy.

The Jedi Master was pulled from his thoughts as the group reached a stand that had boxes of brightly coloured fruit on display for all to see, and behind the stand was an weathered old lady that had grey hair and was wearing simple clothing that was patched and worn. Seeing the group approach her, she climbed out of her stool.

"How're you feeling today, Jira?" Anakin asked the now identified Jira, giving her a quick hug that she readily returned.

"The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Annie." Jira smiled at him before looking over to the other Skywalker." Oh hello, Revan." She smiled." How're you today, dear?"

"Surviving, Jira. But other than that I'm fine. "

"Aren't we all?" She answered softly.

"Guess what?" Anakin voice drew everybody's attention." I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up but given some love and care and I'll have it fixed for you in no time, I promise. That should help out with the heat."

Jira reached out to brush his pink cheek with her wrinkled hand. "You're a fine boy, Annie."

Anakin meanwhile shrugged off her complement, he was only doing what he thought was right. Their mother had always said that the biggest problem with the galaxy was that nobody ever just helped each other anymore; it was all about what would benefit the individual rather then everybody.

I'll take five pallies, Jira." Anakin said before glancing over at Padme," You'll like these."

Reaching into his pocket he grabbed the truguts he had been saving, however when he brought them out he dropped one. Qui-Gon was standing beside him bent down to retrieve it, as he his poncho lifted up just enough for the two slaves to see the lightsaber that was hanging on his belt making Anakin's eyes widen to almost comical proportions.

Jira shuddered as the wind picked up, rattling the loose framework of the poles and knocking over a few boxes that smashed the moment that they hit the floor, destroying the contents inside leaving a wet and mushy substance on the ground.

"Gracious, my bones are aching." The old woman shuddered rubbing her arms with her gnarled hands." There's a storm coming, Boys. You better get home quick."

Sand and loose debris went flying as a strong gust of wind blew down the now near deserted street. Anakin glanced over to where the large dust cloud could be seen slowly creeping towards Mos Espa, then over to Qui-Gon.

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked the _farmer_ , getting a nod from him.

"We'll head back to our ship. Thank you again, my young friend, for…"

"Is it far?" He hurriedly asked the middle aged man.

"It's on the city's outskirts." Padme answered for the Jedi Master, turning away from the sand that blew in her face, stinging it.

"You'll never reach your ship before the sandstorm reached the city." Revan informed her," And even if you do try your luck to locate your ship then you'll also have the Tusken Raiders to deal with."

"Why would we need to worry about the Tusken Raiders?" Padme questioned Revan as she turned back to look at him, raising her arm up to block the sand from hitting her eyes.

"Well they'll kill your old man," Qui-Gon frowned at the old remark but otherwise remained silent." Kill then skin Jar-Jar, rip apart your astrodroid for scraps to sell to the Jawa's and as for you, well you'll be either taken as a slave or a trophy."

"What's the difference?" She asked hesitantly only to feel Qui-Gon's large on her shoulder.

"It's better not to know, Padme." He told her softly, getting a slight nod from the Handmaiden.

" But Revan right!" Anakin exclaimed to the group." Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with us, you can wait it out at our house. It's not that far and mum won't mind!"

As the wind and the howling increased and the air clouded with sand making it next to impossible to see anything. Anakin shouted goodbye to Jira, then grabbed Padme by the hand and pulled her down the street with the others following after them.

After they had left Jira, the group of five had raced through the deserted streets and headed to what Revan had explained to Qui-Gon were the slave quarters, where a bunch of hovel that were stacked atop each other that resembled anthills.

"Mum, we're home!" Revan called out to their mother as they opened up the door and shook the sand from their hair and clothes.

* * *

Hearing the voice of her eldest son echo through the house, Shmi Skywalker walked out from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron and walked into hallway where she saw her children, an species of alien that she had never seen before, a blue and white astrodroid and a (in her opinion) rather handsome man.

With a glance she looked to be in her late thirties to early forties, had chocolate brown hair that was greying around the side that was tied into a bun, warm brown eyes, tanned skin with soft facial features and stood 5'6. She was wearing what could only be described as tattered grey rags that resembled robes, just as her sons were.

Walking into the room with warm smile that it made even the two suns of Tatooine pale in comparison, Shmi breathed a sigh of relief that her two boys were home safe and sound. She hated how because of her they had to work for the likes of Watto, sure he was much better than most masters, he gave them a home to live in and on occasion gave them money for their hard work; but no self-respecting mother wanted their children to be slaves.

They deserved much better, better lives and certainly much better then her. It was because of her that Revan had to work from the age of four and Anakin joining him once he reached the same age; still at least unlike Revan, Anakin had kept his child-like wonder and innocence. Of course that wasn't to say that her youngest was naive he just a pessimist like her oldest was. The two truly were the yin and Yang of each other.

"Oh, my." Shmi exclaimed softly, glancing uncertainty at numerous unknown faces that were in her home. " Revan, Annie, what's this?" Hopefully her sons hadn't done anything too damaging to anger the wrong sort of people; Anakin had already made enough enemies in the Pod-Racing.

"These are my-um our new friends, Mum!" Anakin proclaimed enthusiastically. He then smiled at Padme." This is Padme Naberrie. And this is…" He trailed off realising that he had no idea what their names were, it never even crossed his mind to ask them. All he had cared about was spending more time with Padme.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," Qui-Gon introduced himself to the Skywalker matriarch," And this is Jar Jar Binks." He indicated to the lone Gungan, who made a sort of fluttering gesture with his hands.

"Beep!"

And our droid, Artoo-Detoo." Padme finished for the disguised Jedi Master.

"I'm building a droid." Anakin announced, rather anxious to show the angel the project that he had been working on for the last few years now.

"Your sons were kind enough to offer us shelter until the storm died down." Qui-Gon he explained to Shmi with a small smile, something that brought a soft flush to her cheeks." I apologise if it's an inconvenience."

"It's fine," Shmi waved off his worries as she raised her hand." You wouldn't off gotten far in this storm anyway; many have been lost for trying to travel through them." He added before looking at her children." Why don't you show your new friends your room?" She suggested to her boys.

"Okay," Revan mumbled before turning to stare at the Gungan." Just try not to break anything." He smirked slightly getting a slight giggle from the Handmaiden, then headed to their room leaving Shmi and Qui-Gon to themselves.

"So, Mr Jinn. How did you come across my boys?" The single mother asked batting her eyelashes at the ageing Jedi, who began to visibly sweat and begin wondering how he was going to get out of his current predicament.

* * *

Entering Anakin and Revan's room, Padme saw that it resembled more of a work-shop then a bedroom; scattered across the room were various tools, some she recognized and some she didn't, and on the two work-benches there were two tarps that were covering two humanoid shaped objects; which made Padme rather curious as to what was underneath them.

Pulling her by the hand, Anakin directed her over to his work-bench. Letting go of her hand, if reluctantly and removed the tarp that had been covering his project to reveal the incomplete form of a droid that had most of its wires visible due to the lack of armour plating that was meant to be covering its body.

"Meet C-3PO. He took me a while to build because it's nearly impossible to find any salvageable parts that haven't been taken by either the Jawa's or scavengers, but with Revan helping with the wiring, I've nearly finished!" Anakin informed Padme eagerly, anxious for her reaction.

"He's wonderful." The girl answered, generally impressed.

"I built him to help mum out." Anakin answered, slightly bashful at the praise he received." Want me to activate him so you can speak to him?" He asked getting an eager and excited nod from Padme that brought a smile to his face.

Activating his droid with a flip of a switch, C-3PO eyes lite up then sat up on the work-bench before it turned to look over at the inhabitants in the room.

" **Greetings, I am C-3PO, Human-Cyborg relations. How may I serve you?"**

"Oh, he's wonderful, Annie!" The handmaiden exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Threepio meanwhile glanced over to where the other work-bench was located.

"He's not active is he, Master Revan?" The droid asked with what Padme could've sworn was a gulp. When she turned to look over at Revan she was slightly unnerved with the smirk that had appeared on his features as he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Who's Threepio talking about?" Padme asked Anakin with a whisper; to be perfectly candid she was unsure herself why she was whispering but the room had gone eerily quite ever since the protocol droid had asked if _He_ was active.

"Revan, _droid_." Anakin mumbled as he stared over at where Revan currently resided. What bothered the Handmaiden was when he had mumbled the word droid the only word she could use to describe how he referred to it was, well dread.

"Is it like Threepio?" Padme enquired as she glanced down at the nine year old boy who she had noticed had become paler within seconds.

"No!" The blonde Skywalker cried out making Padme jump from his sudden outburst." That thing is nothing like Threepio." He whispered to her." I have no idea why Rev would even come up with the idea for that thing but it's not natural, it's not like any droid I've ever seen that's for sure."

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"No." Anakin answered," Its worse."

"Would you like to meet him?" Revan suddenly asked the Handmaiden as he turned to look at her, his grey eyes locking with her brown ones. Once again she could help but remark had nice there were, they were rather unique.

She mentally shook such thoughts from her head, not only was she the Queen of Naboo and had a duty to her people who were currently suffering at the hands of the Trade Federation, the moment that they left Tatooine she would never see nor hear from the Skywalkers ever again, strangely that last thought depressed her more then it should've.

"Sure." She finally answered as she walked over next to Revan. When she was standing next to him, Revan removed the tarp to reveal the droid that he had created. If C-3PO was wonderful then the droid before was an monstrosity, not that it was terrible but rather it looked like a demon.

The droid had an odd shaped head with two sockets on the fact that were obviously the eyes, in the middle of the face was a rectangle shaped battering-ram, unlike Threepio however it was covered in platting that was a dirty rusty orange colour, adding to the whole demonic façade it had going for it.

"Meet HK-48." Revan said introducing Padme to his droid." He's an Assassination Droid I dreamt him up as a child, not really something a child should be dreaming up but…well, what can I say? I was a weird kid."

"Was?" Padme teased earning a slight smile from the raven haired teen.

"I made him to protect my Mother and Brother for when I'm not here. Don't exactly have a lot in my life, Padme but I cherish them more than anything and I would kill anybody that tried to harm them, whether that be the Jedi, Trade Federation or even the Senate of the Republic."

"I wish I had someone like you in my life." Padme answered sincerely before her cheeks heated up." Um, because you would do anything to protect your family, that was all I meant."

Revan chuckled light-heartedly at her response getting a glare that would've made many crumble under the intensity; Anakin meanwhile felt something inside him stir as he saw how Padme acted around his brother, but quickly shrugged such feelings away.

"I am pretty incredible aren't I?" His only answer was a shove from the Handmaiden." So? Want see him up and about?" He asked getting an eager nod from her.

Reaching up behind the Droids head, Revan flipped a switch that caused its eyes to glow a dark blood-red as it powered up, then climbed off of the table. Once it was up and about the droids eyes scanned the room before they locked onto Revan, which resulted in Padme grabbing his arm out of fear of the droid; she definitely prefer to deal with the federations droids then the one that Revan had created.

" _ **Greetings: Hello Master. Enquiry: Would you like me to eliminate this Meatbag?"**_ HK asked far to eagerly for Padme's liking, making her grip Revan arm tighter.

"That won't be necessary, HK." Revan chuckled at his droid, his mother hadn't exactly been all that thrilled about HK's personality, but had come to accept the droid as a part of the family.

Artoo-Detoo chose that moment to introduce himself with a series of beeps gaining the Assassination droid attention, who looked down at the Astrodroid.

" _ **Statement: Oh do shut up, you little bleeping trash compactor**_." HK ordered the R2 unit who only bleeped in return.

"See what I mean? He's nothing like C-3PO." Anakin whispered to Padme who still had her hand on Revan's arm, if he noticed he hadn't said anything to her.

" ** _Statement: I don't want to be anything like that useless bucket of bolt, Meatbag._** " HK said to Anakin getting him to frown at being called meatbag. Why couldn't he just call him Anakin?" **Enquiry: would you like me to be more like that droid disgrace?** "

"Threepio is not a disgrace!" Anakin said defiantly coming to the rescue of his creation." And would it really kill you to be nicer to everyone that's not Revan?"

" _**Mockery: Of course Master. Shall I fetch your dinner for you? It is no problem, I live to serve your every desire, Master.**_ "

" You know it doesn't really work if you tell me you're mocking me before you mock me." Anakin grumbled at the Assassination Droid.

" _ **Answer: Well if I didn't tell you I'd be worried that your fleshy processing drive wouldn't be able to comprehend that I was mocking you, Meatbag**_."

* * *

After a good few hours of the HK unit insulting everybody barring Revan, the latter who he referred to as Master. Shmi after accepting the food capsules that Qui-Gon had handed to her in exchange for the shelter that she was providing for the night seeing as how the storm hadn't ended until late in the day when the suns had set.

Shmi, Revan, Anakin, Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar and Padme were currently sitting around the table in the kitchen talking about slavery that rather common in the Outer-Rim, something that Padme was still trying to wrap her head around.

"There are tiny devices implanted inside the bodies of slaves when then their masters first gain them...ourselves included." Shmi informed the guests of their home.

"Revan's close to finding ours though," Annie piped up." And once he does we can finally be free from both Watto and Tatooine and we'll finally be able to leave this planet." He added rather optimistically, getting Revan to ruffle his hair; something that warmed Shmi's heart. despite what they were forced to endure daily they still had each other and no amount of money or power could replicate what they had.

"The only problem is if you don't know what you're doing or try to tamper with it….."Shmi began to explain once again only to be intrupted by her youngest once again.

"Then you blow up, BOOM! Quicker than you can say bye mum" Anakin finished for his mother, unaware of the horror-stricken looks on both Padme and Jar-Jar's face. The Jedi master however face remained stony as he knew all about slavery in the outer-rim. However as a Jedi he couldn't interferer; whatever the Jedi did it reflected on the Republic.

"How wude." Gungan said with a frown.

" I still can't believe that slavery still exists." Padme spoke with a sour expression on her face." The Republic Anti-Slavery rules…" She began before she was cut off my Revan who was sitting opposite her.

"Doesn't exist here." Revan cut her off." The Republic has never cared for those that exist out of their borders. Oh they talk about how they're protectors of the Galaxy, just as the heroic Jedi do but the truth of it is that they protect and defend what benefits them in the long run."

"Revan!" Shmi scolded.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth, Mum. Both the Jedi and Republic has known about the slavery, the Hutt Crime Syndicate and the countless pirates and slavers that operate in the Outer-Rim for millennia and in all that time have done nothing."

"Maybe it's because they know that they'd be outnumbered if they tried to fight against the as you put it countless pirates?" Qui-Gon suggested to him as he leaned forward in his seat.

"What about the Jedi?" Revan countered back.

"What about them?"

" With the amount of children they rip from their families then surely they should have enough to build an army."

"The Jedi are Peace-Keepers, not soldiers." Qui-Gon replied evenly, not fazed in the slightest about his comment about how Jedi ripped children from their families, he had heard it countless times before from Anti-Jedi protestors.

"In the Old Republic they were, or so they I've read. They protected the innocent, defended the weak and vanquished the corrupt."

"It was a different time back then." Qui-Gon countered in return," We know live in an era of peace where the Jedi no longer need to be warriors."

"You seem to know a lot for a simple farmer." Revan remarked to the long haired man who smiled secretively.

"I could say the same thing about you, my young friend." Qui-Gon lip curled into a small smile." Not many know about the old republic, nor do they care too."

"Revan's always had an insatiable thirst for knowledge." Shmi spoke up getting a betrayed look from her son." Don't give me that look, Honey. You know it's true."

"Well history usually repeats itself, and only a fool ignores history." He grumbled with a small pout; something that made Padme giggle softly to herself.

" "So have you ever seen pod-racing?" Anakin asked hoping to steer the conversation to a more positive topic.

"I have. They have pod-racing on Malastare. Very fast and very _dangerous._ " The Jedi master answered as he turned to the blond haired Skywalker.

"Me and Rev are the only humans on the planet that can do it." Anakin boasted with a grin, it was one of the few things that only he and Revan seemed to be able to do.

"Anakin is far superior than me though." Revan admitted to the table." He's been addicted to Pod-racing ever since I took him to see his first race at the arena. I personally prefer the swoop racing." He added getting a snort from his brother.

"Please, Pod-racing is so much cooler then Swoop racing."

"Your only saying that because your feet can't reach the pedals on the swoop bikes." Revan teased back getting a glare in return.

"You two must have Jedi reflexes to race pods." Qui-Gon interrupted the two boys from their debate on whether Pod-Racers or Swoop-Bikes were superior.

"Anyway speaking of Jedi's..." Anakin looked away from his brother and over at the older man sitting at the table." You're a Jedi Knight aren't you?"

"I doubt it, Annie." Revan said to him." I expect you're a Jedi master. Either that or you've been waiting for your trail for a very long time." Revan said surprising Qui-Gon at how much he knew about the Jedi order, he also didn't miss the jab at his age.

"What makes you think I'm a Jedi?" He asked the two though mostly directed at Anakin who asked the question.

"I saw your lightsaber earlier," Anakin revealed to the table." Jedi are the only living beings that use lightsabers." Anakin nodded sagely as if he had just unlocked the secrets of the Universe.

The Jedi thought about what he should say next as his presence there was meant to be kept secret as they didn't want to bring any more attention to themselves then was possible." Maybe I killed a Jedi and took it as a prize?" He said to the two brothers.

"I don't think so." Revan said to him." The only thing that is possible to kill a Jedi other them overwhelming them or Age is a Sith Lord but according to the books of the Old Republic that I read they were either killed or died out…..though you can't believe everything a book tells you can you?" Revan said to him who yet again surprised the Jedi master at how much he knew about the Jedi and now the Sith and the old republic.

"I had a dream once that I was a Jedi knight. I came back here and freed all the slaves." Anakin commented to Qui-Gon." Is that why your here. Have you come to free us?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Qui-Gon told the boy who didn't believe him for a second despite it being true.

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?" Anakin asked the Jedi. Revan pretended not to care though he did listen in to the conversation.

Qui-Gon mentally sighed at the young boys question before he relented and answered him." Very well. I can see that there's no fooling you two. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central area in the Republic on a very important mission."

"You're a long way away from where you should be then." Revan commented to him.

"Believe me I know. Our ship was damaged and we're stranded here until we can make repairs." Padme informed Revan sadly getting him to frown at the sad look on her face.

"If you have the tools and parts for me then I could be able to fix it. I can fix just about anything if given enough time to do so." Revan offered getting a smile from Padme.

"I'm sure you can, However we don't have the parts to repair the ship. That was the reason that we were even at Watto's to begin with." Qui-Gon explained to the grey eyed teen.

"Wesa got no Mula to Trade." Jar-Jar told them with a depressed tone.

"These Junk dealers must have some weakness?" Padme thought out loud to the group as she tried to think of something that would help them.

"Everybody shares the same weakness on this planet." Revan informed them all causing Padme brown eyes to meet Grey." Gambling. Just about everything on this planet revolves gambling and betting on the races. Its how Watto managed to get three slaves in the first place, he'd never of had the money to get us otherwise."

Qui-Gon thought on Revan words for a moment as he rubbed his beard." Sometimes, Greed can be a powerful ally." He mused to himself.

"I've got a Pod...well Revan made it. It's the fastest Pod ever. Trust me nothing can beat it."

"There is a race on Bunta Eve in a couple of days. I guess you could enter my pod." Revan suggested to the Jedi master.

"Boy's, Watto won't let you enter….if he finds out that you've even built a Pod..." Shmi told her children.

" He doesn't even know that I made it." Revan waved his mother's worries off. Before he turned his attention to the Jedi in the room." You could tell him it was yours and get Anakin pilot it for you." Revan told him getting Anakin to nod agreeing with the plan.

"Revan I don't want Annie to race. A piece of me dies when Watto makes him race, Whenever I see him nearly die on the track." Shmi told Revan with a depressed look as it terrified her to see her children on the track and broke her heart when she nearly saw her sons die just so Watto could earn some more money.

"But mum, I love it!" Anakin argued with his mother. Pod-racing was what he wanted to do once he was no longer a slave. He would be the greatest racer the galaxy ever knew.

"Come on mother. You have to admit that the prize money would be more than enough to pay for their parts plus leave enough for us to live on for a while. Hell it could even pay for one of us to get out of slavery." Revan tried to persuade his mother.

"Revan."

"Your mothers right." Qui-Gon stopped the grey eyed boy before turning to Shmi." Is there anybody friendly to the Republic who can help us here?" He asked the mother of the boys who looked to the floor before she shook her head in a negative.

"No. I'd be surprised of anybody on Tatooine would offer you help. They hate Jedi more than any Republic official, and trust me they hate them with a burning passion. They think that you look down on us, think we're lesser then you."

Revan looked at his mother before speaking casing her to look up." Mother, you said yourself that the biggest problem with the galaxy is that nobody helps each other." He said getting her to look conflicted.

"I'm sure that Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your sons in danger. I'm sure we'll find another way." Padme said after the uncomfortable silence as Shmi thought about what to do before she shook her head knowing that there was only one choice.

"No...there is no other way. I may not like it but they can help you….They were meant to help you." She told the Jedi who looked at the two boys in the room before silently agreeing that they would agree with the help them.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Revan who was wearing a new pair of Black robes and grabbed a black cloak with a hood that was pulled over his head and was currently giving orders to the active HK droid.

"I need you to protect the house again, HK. If you detect any unidentified hostiles that try to get into the house...you know what to do."

" _ **Delight: So I may kill any worthless meatbags that try to get into the home?**_ " HK asked Revan getting a smirk from him.

"Indeed you can, HK. Don't harm my family and the other in the home however."

" _ **Statement: What about that useless bucket of bolts? He gives droids a bad name?**_ "

"I can't stop you if I'm not here." Revan chuckled before he walked out of his bedroom before leaving the house unaware of the Jedi that was following him after he saw Revan leave the house. Revan raced across the rooftops then headed towards the desert. After trekking across the desert for around half and hour, Revan finally came to a halt as he entered a gap of a cave.

Entering said cave, Revan started up the generator that he had installed there, as it powered up lights flickered on and off until they illuminated the entire room. In the cave was an obstacle course that had various things such as rope swings, some poles and some makeshift swinging blades that were on the ropes. Revan

Qui-Gon after managing to keep far enough behind Revan so that he wouldn't spot him also close enough that he wouldn't loose him watched as the raven haired Skywalker wandered around the room. He was rather impressed with the setup that the boy had created with the scraps he had found. Just as he was about to exit the shadows and discover exactly why he had left his house in the early hours, headed through the desert only to arrive at this cave where he had set up this obstacle course for himself…..

"Are you there?" At first Qui-Gon thought that seen him arrive but seeing how he was searching the room as if he was looking for something." The dreams are getting worse, more vivid. I need to know that I'm not going crazy!

Dreams? What dreams was he referring too? Was the thought that was on Qui-Gon's mind as be observed the boy who's voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Why do I keep seeing that man in the mask? Is that supposed to be my future? Is that why his name is Revan too?"

"What dreams are you talking about, Revan?" Qui-Gon asked as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light, frightening Revan as he did so.

"Q-Qui-Gon? What're you doing here and how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you have dreams of a man in a mask." The Jedi Master answered as he stopped in front of him.

"Perhaps you could tell me who you're looking for?" He asked the obviously destressed boy.

"I-…I don't know who I'm looking for, Qui-Gon." Revan admitted," I just know that this is where I can hear the voice."

"Voice?"

"I know that it sounds crazy, hell I probably am crazy but I can hear a voice, no its more of a soft whisper. It sounds familiar, like an old friend."

"And what does it say, this voice?"

"Guides me, stops me making bad decisions. I asked the voice why I was having these dreams years ago and all I got was that it was a lesion." Revan told the Jedi Master who hummed in response." The voice come and goes but this place seems to be place where I can hear them the best."

"This place does have a rather strong connection to the Force." Qui-Gon informed the grey eyed boy." Perhaps if you told me more about these dreams then I could help you discover the answers you seek."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"How about at the start?" Qui-Gon suggested with a warm smile, much as how a father would look at their son.

"It would take years to explain everything."

" Then we better get started, my young friend."

* * *

 **And cut! Well here is the next updated chapter of The Return Of The Prodigal Knight And The Phantom Menace, I hoped you liked it. It was mostly the same as the original just with some light changes such as Revan having no idea that he is a Reincarnation of the original Incarnation.**

 **The reason I did this is because I didn't want him to be all knowing when it came to the Force, nor have the memories of his previous self, but rather just dreams/visions of his past life. Also seeing as how the Jedi don't know and Qui-Gon won't have any solid proof that Revan is a reincarnation then the Council won't really take any special treatment with Revan and thus only see him as a boy that while powerful in the force was far too old for training…if I chose to not have him join the Jedi.**

 **Right now he is on the level of an average Padawan, meaning that he won't be chucking Force Lightning, Force Chocking or anything along those lines. Yes he is powerful in the Force but he has no idea how to tap into his power nor has he had the training like in the previous version, he won't outclass or overpower anybody without training.**

 **Also the voice is NOT Meetra Surik.**

 **Anyway, please Review.**


	3. Explanations

**The Return Of The Prodigal Knight And The Phantom Menace.**

 **I do not own Star Wars in anyway shape or form, they belong to its respective owner.**

* * *

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." Revan confessed as he stared up at the Jedi Master, a conflicted and embarrassed expression on his face. He hadn't expected anybody to see him moving through the storm let alone discover his little sanctuary that he had spent a good amount of time to make his; not even his mother or brother were aware of that place. Perhaps it was a little selfish of him to keep it for himself but he didn't exactly have much to his name, he just wanted something to claim for his own.

"How about at the start?" Qui-Gon asked gently, a kind smile on his face as he looked down at the raven haired Skywalker who was obviously distressed about theses dreams he had been experiencing and judging from his reaction a while at that.

"It would take years to explain, everything." Revan tried his hardest deter the Jedi Master, but to no avail.

"Then we better het started, my friend." The former padawan of Dooku encouraged. His response earned a groan from Revan, something that got a chuckle from Jinn as he sat down on the ground, crossing his legs over one another and waited for Revan to do the same." So, in your own time, tell me about these dreams of yours."

Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, Revan took a few deep breaths to work up both the nerve and courage to speak about his _bizarre_ dreams. The only person that he had ever spoke to about them was his mother, she had been there to console him, the one to keep him safe from the nightmares as a child and even then he had never divulged everything that he dreamt about, just the ramblings of a scared child.

"Ever….ever since I can remember I've rarely dreamt like normal people do. Dreams are supposed to be completely random and even damn right bizarre at times."

"And I'm guessing that your are not?" It was more of answer then a question.

"No" Revan responded shaking his head as he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling of the cave." Is it possible to ever dream about the future?" He asked as he averted his gaze from the ceiling and back to the Jedi Master.

"Its not a common ability that all Jedi possess." Qui-Gon explained to Revan, who listened intensely to his every word." But, yes it is entirely possible to see glimpses of both the past and the future through the Force."

"Huh! Well its good to know that this planet hasn't driven me crazy….yet." Revan mumbled, looking somewhat relived at that revelation. "Okay, well since I can remember I think that I've been having glimpses of the future, my future." The teen revealed to the disguised Jedi Master." But then there are some things that just don't add up."

"The Future is always in motion, Revan." Qui-Gon cut him off." Always in motion. You may experience, seen certain possible futures but the future is not set in stone. The visions you see are only possibilities, one of thousands of different possible futures that could occur."

"Okay, but what about the visons that make no sense?"

"Such as?"

"Well when I was discovered by the Jedi then taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

"Hmm," Qui-Gon hummed, stroking his beard in thought." You said that you experienced these dreams in your dreams, yes? Then don't you think that it's entirely possible that you dreamt that you were a Jedi?"

"Please," Revan snorted at the very notion." I'm not my little brother, I'll have you know. I have never even entertained the though of becoming a member of your little cult of pacifists."

"Oh?" Qui-Gon smiled in amusement at the rather prideful teen opposite him." And why is that if I may ask?"

"I already told you this evening."

" If I recall correctly you mostly spoke about the Republic, but hinted about the Jedi." The Jedi countered." Do you hate the Jedi and the Republic for the life that you and your family have been forced to live."

"No." Revan answered in a heartbeat." I hate the Republic and by extension the Jedi because they do nothing. Millions, perhaps billions suffer every single day throughout the Outer Rim and yet both reframe from doing anything."

"The Republic don't give a damn about anything that doesn't affect them, something that they have in common with the self-righteous Jedi." The teen scowled." They've never cared about anything outside their borders; the only thing they care about is retaining their power, their authority but most importantly their wealth."

"Despite how much the glorious Republic and pacifist Jedi would like to claim otherwise they have more in common with the Hutts and the Sith then they'd like to admit."

"The Jedi use their power for good."

"Isn't good simply a point of view?" Revan retorted as he crossed his arms across his chest." Perhaps you're evil and I am good, or vice versa? Why do the Sith and Jedi see the galaxy in either black or white, why not in shades of grey?"

"I'm afraid things are not quiet that simple when it comes to the Force, Revan."

"Why not? I've studied as much as I can on the nature of the Force, the history of the Old Republic, the Jedi Order and a fragment on the Sith; granted that was written by historians rather than Sith…why don't either side use both aspects of the Force?"

"Well for starters the Light and the Dark contradict with each other. A Jedi is taught to be selfless, compassionate and see the Force as a loyal companion. The Sith meanwhile are consumed by their hatred, pride, anger and thirst for power, they see the Force as something to be controlled and made to serve them."

"You say that but don't both the Jedi and Sith have a thirst for power? Both Orders seek power for themselves, granted for different reasons but strip that away and look at the heart of their motives then both crave power for themselves."

"I'm afraid its not as simple as that." Qui-Gon interrupted." If you strip away the motives, the goals of both Orders, then yes, the Jedi and Sith are or were similar. But its how we go about achieving those goals that make us different."

"Do you think it would be entirely possible to learn both aspects of the Force? To be both a Jedi and Sith at the same time? To use just the Force, rather than a single side?" Revan asked the Jedi Master." I've read that in the Old Republic there were occasionally Warriors referred to as Gray Jedi and an Order of Light Sith."

Once again Qui-Gon was impressed with the boys extensive knowledge on the Old Republic era, not even Padawans his age studied the old republic in that much detail. If he had been located by the Jedi as a children then there was no doubt in his mind Revan could've chosen the path of a Jedi Consular and later a Jedi Historian, just as Tahl had been.

Allowing the memory of his dearest friend and love of his life to resurface, the pain that her death had left him resurfaced like he was watching her die on that bed all over again. The Jedi forbid attachments, for they could ultimately lead to the Darkside; something that had nearly happened to him when he allowed vengeance and hatred to form in his heart.

It was only when he was mere inches of giving in to his rage, his hate and shoving his lightsaber into Balog heart, the man that had kidnapped her, drugged her and caused her death that he heard her voice through the Force, pleading with him not to.

He was still uncertain if it truly was her or his own subconscious taking the voice of one of the few people that could gain hold of his senses, the other two being Grandmaster Yoda and his former Master, Dooku, the latter being a father figure to him, even decades after he had become a Knight.

"You okay, Qui-Gon?" Hearing Revan's' voice the follower of the Living Force retreated from his thoughts to see his grey eyes staring at him, obviously concerned with his silence.

"I'm fine, nothing but old memories is all." He waved off his concern.

Revan didn't look all that convinced but chose to let it slide. He knew nothing of the man before him nor his past. Everybody had their demons, he guessed, even Jedi.

"You seem to have a fascination with the Old Republic." Qui-Gon remarked as he did his best to steer his thoughts from Tahl.

"I wouldn't call it a fascination," Revan shrugged." Just take a look through history and you'll see that every era has similarities to one another. Exar Kun, Darth Revan, Darth Malgus, the Great Sith War, the Mandalorian war, the Jedi Civil War, the Dark Wars, the Cold War, the great Galactic War, the New Sith Wars. Each of those wars caught both the Jedi and Republic off guard because they foolishly believed that the Sith had been defeated, had died out.

"Darth Revan." The Jedi master whispered to himself. Now he knew exactly where he had heard the name Revan. A fabled warrior in the Old Republic that had left his mark on the galaxy nearly four thousand years prior.

Hero.

Villain.

Saviour.

Conqueror.

Jedi Knight.

Sith Lord.

And the Prodigal Knight were just a few of the alias that he had earned over his long life, but most notably was one of the few in history that not only wielded the Lightside but also the Darkside if the Force in tandem; something that only somebody that had been both a Jedi and Sith could ever do.

But the question remained, why would Shmi name her child after a former Dark Lord of the Sith? A man that even too that day was dreaded by the Republic and feared by the Jedi? Even his descendants such as the legendary Bastila, Satele and Theron Shan were forced to deal with the stigma that came with being from his bloodline.

"I suppose that it would be possible, but a Gray Jedi would never be able to master the Darkside on the level that a Sith would, the light would always be nibbling away at them, preventing them from committing to the darker aspects of the Darkside until they eventually fell." Jinn answered to the best of his knowledge.

Many in the Order had made the assumption that he was a Gray Jedi because he often disagreed with both the Jedi Code and the Jedi Council…they of course were wrong in their assumption. He was by no means a Gray Jedi, he followed the Will of the Force, not the will of the Council. It was something that resulted in the Order seeing him as an outcast, a renegade but as he often told his Padawan, he would do what he must if it was the will of the Force.

"But we've gone off track." Qui-Gon informed the raven haired teen before him." You were telling me of your visions, your _dreams_ of being taken to the Jedi Temple; or at least you were before we began discussing the philosophy of the Force."

"Oh, almost forgot about that." The slave mumbled as he shifted in the spot he was sitting to get more comfortable.

"I remember in perfect clarity the moment that the Jedi located me in the Outer Rim and took me to the Jedi Temple." Revan said, then the first time since the pair had been in the cave he smiled, not a cocky or smug one but one a genuine one.

" I remember or foresee how I would meet my two closest friends, Alec and Meetra, the three of us were inseparable, or will be, damn it! I have no idea at this point!" Growled in frustration grabbing his head in one hand.

"I don't know what a vision is supposed to feel like but theses feel more like distant memories, my memories expect that nothing makes sense. I never had a little brother in theses dreams, or at least I didn't before I was taken from my mother and brought to the Temple. I can remember the happiness, the joy I felt when my master picked me out of the other Padawans….Kreia, yes I'm positive that was my Masters name, or at least my first one."

"First?"

"I saw myself studying under many masters, both on Coruscant and…"Qui-Gon watched as his face scrunched up as wracked his brain to remember the other planet or place where he would train in the future."

"Dantooine." Revan spoke," While I was on Coruscant I sought out a Master Zhar…have you ever heard of a Kriea or Zhar?"

"I haven't." Qui-Gon confessed to Revan; he gained a heavy heart at the downcast expression on the boy's face." But, once I return to the Coruscant I will do everything in my power to find out, you have my word, Revan."

"Okay, thanks." The boy uttered." I guess you're not so bad…for a pacifist."

"I aim to please." The Jedi smiled in amusement." But there is something that I'd like to know."

"And that is?"

"Padme divulged something in private today, something that I was originally going to wait until I asked you to confirm…."

"You're referring to me using the Force in the shop, I assume?" Revan realized, guess Padme was something of a tattletale. He'd have to be careful about he said around her in the future.

"Correct." The Jedi nodded in response.

"I saw Kreia teaching a slightly younger version of myself the basics of the Force such as Force Pull and Push. It didn't take me that long to learn them, a couple of weeks at most to understand the concepts of the abilities. oddly enough it was like I already knew how to do them, I just had retrain myself to use them, like a person trying to ride a bike again since they were a child."

"Any other abilities?" Qui-Gon asked the boy who shook his head in response, the Jedi hummed in response.

He knew now without a doubt that it was the Will of the Force that he found Revan and Anakin. Both were unnaturally strong in the Force, he knew that just by being in close proximity to them. Anakin clearly had Jedi reflexes if he could pilot his own Pod-Racer and with Revan experiencing theses visions of the Future, or as crazy as it sounded his past.

For the first time in a very long time, he was unsure what to do. The Force was oddly silent on the matter, what he needed was guidance from Master Yoda. If anybody could give him and by extension Revan the answers of his visions then it would be the Grandmaster of the Order.

Granted Revan was far to old to join the Order, which the boy was adamantly against, but if Yoda could help the boy understand why he was seeing visons of an alternate life where he had been discovered by the Jedi then it would be him, nobody else in the Order came close to be attuned to the Force as he was; he was perhaps the only person that could answer Revan's questions.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here is the next chapter of The Return Of The Prodigal Knight And The Phantom menace, I hoped that you all enjoyed it.**

 **Not really anything happening in this chapter other then Revan and Qui-Gon bonding and trying to understand Revan's vison/past life which both are currently unaware of, but will eventually realize later on once they reach Coruscant.**

 **Anyway let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	4. Calm Before The Storm

**The Return Of The Prodigal Knight And The Phantom Menace**

 **I do not own Star wars in anyway shape or form it belong to its owner. The only thing I own is Revan Skywalker.**

 **Blackholelord: No Revan is not going to be evil in this story, nor entirely good. He'll be morally gray, much like his stance on the Force. As for what Timeline this will be then it'll be a mix of Canon and Legends.**

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Qui-Gon Jinn had managed to persuade Watto to allow Anakin to pilot his Pod-Racer in the race and offered the Nubian as the wager if he lost and if he won like he knew that the could and would then they would gain the parts needed to repair the ship and Watto would gain the winnings from the race, either way the Toydarian won.

"If all goes well, we'll have our hyperdrive generator by tomorrow afternoon and be on our way back to Coruscant." Qui-Gon spoke to Obi-Wan over the com-link as he stood alone in the back porch of the Skywalker residence.

The silence of his Padawan indicated that he felt the same as the Handmaiden did about placing their fates in the hands of two slaves that they hadn't even known for twenty four hours as of yet.

" _ **What if this plan fails, Master**_ **?** " Obi-Wan finally spoke over the com-link _."_ _ **We could be stuck here for a long time, maybe even forever**_."

"I understand your apprehension, Obi-Wan but without a power supply we're not going anywhere. I have no choice in the matter." He confessed to his Padawan before switching off the Com-Link and tucked it away underneath his poncho.

"And there's something about theses boys." He whispered as he stared down at the courtyard where Revan and Anakin were working on the Pod-Racer, Padme and Artoo standing off at the side." Something that I just can't place."

Feeling the presence of Shmi through the Force, Qui-Gon glanced over his shoulder to see her wander over and stand beside him. The two remained silent as they watched the activity in the courtyard below.

"You should be very proud of your sons." Qui-Gon broke the silence between the two." They give without any thought of reward. Our galaxy would be a far better place if everybody acted as they do."

A proud smile appeared on her face as the Jedi spoke about her boys. As a slave she couldn't afford to give them much, but she liked to believe that she instilled in them strong morals, morals that only those that had been held down could have.

"They know nothing of greed. Only of dreams. They have…"She trailed off unsure how to express what she wanted to say without looking like a rambling madwoman…Tatooine already had enough of them without adding her to the equation.

"Special powers." Qui-Gon finished getting a wary look from her.

"Yes."

" They see things before they happen," The Jedi Master continued." That's why they have such good reflexes. It's a trait only those that are force sensitive have." He explained to her.

As he finished her eyes were locked on his, the Jedi didn't miss the glimmer of hope that shone in them." They both deserve better then the life that I forced upon them."

Her eyes landed on her eldest who said something to Padme that cause her to cover her mouth as Anakin turned red in either embarrassment or anger, she suspected that it was both.

"From a very young age, Revan has experienced terrible nightmares. I remember his first, how the sweat poured down his face….and that look in his eyes, I've never felt so helpless as a mother as I had in that moment." Qui-Gon listened intensely as he explained Revan's first dream/vison." The entire house quaked as he screamed, it was only when I held him close that he finally calmed down and the screaming stopped."

"I'll never forgot how weak and fragile he looked, nor how he begged me not to allow Vitiate to hurt him again." She finished in a hushed tone.

" _Vitiate_." Qui-Gon asked himself. He was certain that he had never heard of the name before, perhaps it was somebody that Revan would meet in the future. Still why would this Vitiate hurt Revan? This just seemed to add another question that he wanted answered about the boy.

"Do you mind if I ask you a rather personal question?" The Jedi asked the single mother, who nodded in response." Out of all the names you could've chosen, why Revan?"

"I'm not sure I understand? It's just a name."

"Perhaps in the Outer Rim, but in the Republic the name Revan is greatly feared by both the Jedi and the Galactic Republic."

"Why?"

"There was a man that existed nearly four thousand years ago who was a former Jedi who fought in the Mandalorian wars," Qui-Gon explained as best as he could." Eventually after many compromises Revan eventually fell to the Darkside and became Darth Revan, and waged war against both the Jedi and the Republic alongside his apprentice Darth Malak."

"Oh, my." Shmi covered her mouth with her hand." I had no idea. What happened to him?"

"I'm afraid that my knowledge on Darth Revan isn't extensive. As far as I know after he returned to the Light he left for the Unknown Regions and was never seen again."

Qui-Gon conveniently left out that the Jedi of the Old Republic reprogramed Revan using the Force to fool him into believing that he was a loyal soldier of the Republic and not the former Dark Lord Of The Sith so that he could the Star Forge for them; It certainly wasn't one of the Orders greatest moments, but they had to of been desperate to be resorted to such tactics…it went against everything the Jedi stood for.

"I see, I had no idea of Revan's namesake." Shmi uttered to herself as she took everything." I only named him that because…."

"Yes?" Qui-Gon noticed her slight hesitation.

"When I first held him in my arms the name just appeared in my head, it was like a soft whisper. I knew then that I had to name him that."

"Well, I'm sure that your son will make the name Revan a name to be proud of." Qui-Gon assured her with a soft smile…still her confession had intrigued the Jedi Master. Much like her children she was force sensitive, not on the level as her children were…still from what it sounded like the Force had given her the name Revan to call her child…but why that name of all names?

"The Force is unnaturally strong in both Anakin and Revan." He decided to change the subject, but made a mental note to inform Master Yoda about this." Who was their father? I haven't heard of any Jedi called Skywalker before."

As soon as he asked, Shmi looked down to the floor with a visible blush on her cheeks.

"There was no father…with either of them." Shmi confessed to Qui-Gon, who was taken back by her confession." With Revan I thought that maybe I had one drink too many when I got pregnant with him, but when the same thing happened with Anakin, well it can't be a coincidence. Two births that can't be explained, I'm no whore, not now and not then…I can't explain it, and have no proof either."

"Can you help them?"

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon responded with a frustrated sigh." As cruel as it sounds I didn't come here to free slaves. If they had been born within the Republic then they would've been identified early and given the opportunity to join the Order."

"As of right now they're too old to receive training, Revan especially." His answer brought no about of comfort to her." Though the Jedi may make an exception for them. Both seem naturally attuned to the Force…Revan more so."

"I'm not all that surprised." Shmi tittered in amusement." He's always been so mature for his age, like he was forced to handle of the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. How easily he fell into the role of our protector. Whenever men would harass me or bully Anakin he'd…"

"What?"

"I don't know how but he'd choke then, without even touching them. All he needs to do is look at them and then they would begin gasping for air, holding their throats before collapsing to the floor." Shmi revealed to the Jedi." He's never killed any of them and it only seems to happen when he's angry…and judging by your face its not a Jedi ability." She concluded.

"No, its an advanced variation of Force Grip." Qui-Gon answered." It has been used by Jedi in the past but is extensively used by the Sith."

"Sith?" Shmi repeated." Revan mentioned them last night, aren't they enemies of the Jedi?"

"They were," The Jedi nodded." But they were destroyed a millennia ago by both the Jedi and the Republic….but I wouldn't worry about Revan using that ability. I'll speak to him about it later."

In truth the Jedi maverick was worried. If Revan was using Darkside abilities not only was it the start of the path to the Darkside but also many in the order would demand that he be brought in but in the worst case scenario they would call for his execution to prevent the Sith from ever returning.

Before the Jedi could ask any more about Revan's abilities (which he forgot to mention) a loud bang echoed through the area before the Pod-Racers engines roared to life and Anakin looked like a giddy school boy as he sat in the cockpit and Revan stood at the side, oil covering his now dirty overalls and hands.

Qui-Gon looked rather impressed the two managed to get the Pod to work so quickly, Shmi didn't look all that surprised. Revan had always been something of a technical servant, always tinkering with something…something that he and Anakin many hours doing together.

"Seems we have a fighting chance after all." Qui-Gon remarked as a smile formed on his face.

* * *

Before anybody knew it the skies darkened on Tatooine and the temperature dropped. Sitting alone away from the others and minding her own business was Padme, who was currently sitting by the widow staring up at the night sky. It seemed so peaceful there, so quiet that she could almost forgot that her people were suffering alone while she waited…almost.

She did not feel comfortable with leaving not only their but also her peoples fates in the hands of two boys that they had only just met. What if Anakin lost the race tomorrow? What if the whole cosy little family that Shmi, Revan and Anakin had going for them was nothing more than a façade? What if they were waiting for them to let their guards down and reveal the location their ship before they would kill them and take it for themselves?

Perhaps she was being paranoid but she had good reason to be so. She was on the home of Jabba the Hutt! The infamous crime lord and member of the Hutt Crime Syndicate. A man that owed countless slaves, girls and possibly an entire army at his disposal…maybe he had spies that were watching her, Artoo, Qui-Gon and Jar-Jars every move?

Shaking her head and coming back to reality, Padme decided to explore the Skywalker residence to pass the time.

She spotted Shmi in the kitchen washing up the plates that they had used for dinner, Jar-Jar had apparently picked a corner in the kitchen and gone to sleep there, snoring away without a care in the world. R2 and C-3PO were deactivated in Anakin's and Revan's room. HK was patrolling the halls…she made sure to stay clear of him, and Anakin and Qui-Gon were sitting on the wall on the veranda.

The only person that was currently unaccounted for was Revan. She hadn't seen him since Qui-Gon had collected him a few hours ago before the two had disappeared and headed who knows where.

Hearing one of the doors creak open she watched as Revan appeared wearing a dusty back hooded cloak. Spotting her his gray eyes locked onto hers before smiling at her that resulted in her heart rate quickening.

It was a rather nice smile in her opinion.

" _He really should smile more_." She thought to herself as the raven haired Skywalker approached, removing his cloak as he did so that allowed the Handmaiden to see his toned sweaty arms.

"Padme." He greeted with a soft smile." Shouldn't you be in bed? Big day tomorrow."

"I don't see what business it is of yours when I chose to go to bed, Revan." She huffed at her fellow teen.

"Sorry, Princess." He retorted, earning a glare in return." I just thought that you'd need your beauty sleep before the big day….Although I see you must of already had your fair share before you arrived on Tatooine."

"Oh, shut up!" Cried the scarlet faced Padme as she shoved him, something that only made Revan.

"Sorry, sorry," He surrendered raising his hands in mock defence." But in all seriousness, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Well expect having to deal with you."

" You wound me, Padme." Revan chuckled in response." But you're a terrible liar."

"What're you talking about? Nothing's wrong, I swear."

"I can sense the emotions rolling off of you, Padme." Revan counted." You may look fine on the outside but on the inside it's a completely different story. Fear, anxiety and worry are just a few of the emotions I can feel."

"I'm not physic but something terrible must of happened before they arrived on this forsaken world."

Padme struggled to swallow the lump that formed in her throat as she listen to Revan. She wanted to say something but she couldn't, it was her problem, not his. Something that would deal with once she managed to get of Tatooine…if she ever got of the _forsake_ n planet as Revan referred to it as.

She was taken from her musing once again as she felt him rest to strong hands on her shoulders, forcing her to lock her chocolate brown eyes onto his metal grey ones.

"I know that we haven't know each other all that long, nor do you have any reason to trust me…but with that being said, if you ever need to talk then you know where to find me." The teen informed her. His only answer was a soft nod.

As they both stood there she allowed her thoughts to return to her people, the people that she had sworn to protect when she had become Queen. The people that were currently suffering at the hands of the Trade Federation.

"You're thinking about your people."

"D-Did you just?" Padme asked taken back that he had somehow heard what she was thinking.

"Read your mind?" He finished resulting in a hesitant nod from the Handmaiden." I guess I did, huh! Never happened before as far as I know." Revan admitted to the brunette." If anything I thought that I'd be able to hear my Brother or Mothers thoughts rather then some random girl…um, no offense."

"None taken."

"You've been through a lot…this mission is weighing heavily on you." He remarked softly.

"Yeah." The brunette utter, then before she could react she was pulled into a hug by the raven haired teen before her.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea how much you were depending on us winning the race when I suggested that Ani race the Pod." Revan apologised, only be left speechless when Padme wrapped her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," She mumbled into his shoulder." You had no way of knowing. We shouldn't of put so much pressure on either of you." She added with another mumble, both unaware that Shmi had been watching their exchange with a tender smile before retreating for her room.

After standing their for a good while holding her in his arms, Revan gently pushed Padme back so that he could face her, much to her displeasure.

"I know that my brother doesn't look like much with quick glance, but he's the best Pod-Racer on the planet. He won't let you down." Revan assured her with a smile; she still didn't look all that convinced.

" _ **Trust me, Padme**_." Her eyes widened as she heard his voice in her head _ **." I'll make sure that you'll return to your people and get home.**_ " He added in a tone that made her want to believe the slave boy that had called her an angel.

"Okay," She nodded after a few moments." I'll trust you…don't let me down." She whispered.

Just as they were about to go their separate ways, the Handmaiden leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she turned on her heel and scurried down the halls to prevent him from seeing her red cheeks.

Revan meanwhile just stood rubbing the cheek that she kissed. When he finally computed what happened a loose grin worked its way on his face. He'd have to console pretty girls more often.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here is the next chapter of The Return Of The Prodigal Knight And The Phantom menace. I hoped you all enjoyed it.**

 **Not much else to say other then, please review.**


End file.
